


The Melodifestivalen Revolution

by SamoShampioni



Series: Björkman's Empire [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision 2013, Gen, Malmo 2013, Melodifestivalen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes one person to stand up to a dictator. But does anyone have the courage to be that one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melodifestivalen Revolution

Björkman's Empire - Melodifestivalen Final 2013 - The Melodifestivalen Revolution (Sweden)

The floor of Stockholm was filled with pro-Björkman slogans, etched onto the pavement, written both by the very few loyal supporters of the regime, and those who wanted to be seen as loyal supporters. Posters of Björkman, standing side by side with his robots, adorned the walls of every building. Everyone wanted to be seen as supporting his rule, as there were consequences for those who did not. Although Sweden and the Swedish people were often vilified in the foreign media for supporting Björkman's despotic regime, the truth was that very few Swedes supported the tyrants' rule, but feared speaking out publicly. Björkman could only control his subjects through fear, it was only really his robots who loved him. And there were exceptions even there, some robots were disgusted by Björkman's actions and they fled to Iceland, where they were welcomed with open arms. Sweden launched an attack on Iceland, destroying the island nation and cementing Sweden's new image as a violent dictatorship. It was a dangerous time to be Swedish, violent attacks on Swedish citizens in other countries increased dramatically as Björkman's regime grew worse and worse.  
The city was quiet, not a sound was heard. No one was out on the streets of Sweden tonight. The roads were empty and desolate. Björkman had imposed a 'Melodifestivalen curfew'. No one in Sweden was allowed outside for any reason, and the robots would patrol Sweden, making sure everyone stayed inside to watch the show. All television channels were showing one thing, Melodifestivalen. Björkman's dictatorship had turned the contest from something the Swedish people enjoyed to a hated event. Swedes had been shot by his robots for daring to venture outside during Melodifestivalen, the irony being that while they were forced to stay inside, Emperor Björkman gallavanted around the country, sampling only the finest fruits and visiting the finest beaches, all the while all the other Swedes were shut inside their houses, terrified that they could be found guilty of some trumped up crime and brought before Björkman's very own Kangaroo Court. Hypocrisy stained the Björkman regime.  
In the Friends Arena, Stockholm, the participants of the national final waited in the green room. Even those who hadn't qualified from the semi finals were waiting there, after all, they didn't exactly have anything else to do. Yohio sat there, staring a blank page on his phone. He really wanted to go on the internet but he couldn't, there was no internet connection. There was no connection for anyone. One of the first things that Björkman stamped out was the internet, which was now completely banned in Sweden, except for the Emperor himself, of course, and a few people whose job it was to join various message boards and post about how wonderful Björkman is and how much better things were in Sweden because of him. As well as the net, Björkman also blocked news from outside sources, as he feared the people hearing the truth about his regime. But they already knew, every Swede knew, they just didn't dare breathe a word.  
Loreen was sitting there, staring absent-mindedly out of the window. She too missed the internet. She hadn't realised how boring life could be without it. She imagined a free Sweden, free from the 'emperor', a true liberal democracy like it had been not so long ago. Maybe Björkman could control what she said but he couldn't control her mind, her dreams. She was safe from him here. She dreamed of a free Sweden once again. She then noticed a shape in the distance. She couldn't make it out at first because of the rain splattering against the window, but then, she saw it. An old woman holding a bag was walking along the road.  
"What no-" Loreen whispered, "That woman is out after curfew! She's done for!"  
The other entrants of Melodifestivalen heard her and rushed to the window, to see what was happening outside. Just then, they heard a buzzing noise in the distance. A sound the whole world had learned to fear. The distinctive sound of Björkman's robots.  
"Oh no," Robin whispered, "The robot's going to get her, she's a goner!"  
Loreen grabbed her coat from her chair.  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Sean said, unusually serious for once, "You know we're not allowed out of the stadium while Melodifestivalen is on!"  
"I'm going to help that woman, before the robots get her, it's the right thing to do." Loreen then put on her coat and made for the door.  
Yohio jumped up in shock. How could anyone be so openly defiant to the emperor? Everyone in Sweden had seen the consequences; what happened to those who Björkman called 'political dissidents'.  
"No! Don't do it Loreen," Yohio said, grabbing her arm, "You'll only get yourself hurt."  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"Stay here, there's nothing you can do for her," Robin said.  
"So you all think that we should just sit here and do nothing?!" Loreen asked and to her surprise, they all nodded again.  
"We just think you should stay here where it's safe..." Yohio said.  
Loreen laughed. "Safe? Safe?! Nowhere is safe in Sweden. Not anymore."  
"Don't go," Ralf said, "Listen to Yohio, you've got to stay here, there's nothing you can do, not now that the robot is here."  
Loreen then saw a blue shape flying past the window. The robot was there. And the old woman stood still. There she was, standing there, clutching her small bag against her. The robot landed in front of her.  
"It is curfew," the robotic voice stated, "You should be watching Melodifestivalen. Return indoors immediately."  
"I want to do what I want! I won't let myself be bullied by a dictator like Björkman, this country has stood up to dictators before, and we'll do it again!"  
"You are showing signs of civil disobedience. I am under orders to execute you immediately."  
Loreen half-expected the woman to break down trembling and begging for mercy, but she didn't. She simply stood there, bravely.  
"I'd rather be dead than part of this tyranny."  
"So be it," the robot said and shot a lazer beam at the woman who screamed and fell to the ground. Scenes like this were becoming more and more common in Sweden, as Björkman introduced more and more ridiculous laws.  
"No," Yohio sobbed, "She was just a little old woman, she meant no harm to anyone!"  
"Brave woman..." Ralf muttered.  
"It's not right," Loreen stuttered, "Less than a year ago this country was a true democracy, now look at us!"  
"Be quiet, or someone outside may hear," Tommy Körberg snapped, "Stop this revolutionary talk at once!"  
"I want people to hear," Loreen said, but she wasn't so sure she believed it herself, "We Swedes are not sheep!"  
"Do you want us all to end up like that lady, Loreen?" Tommy yelled, "If not I suggest we all go back to talking about all the great things that Björkman has done for this country."  
"Hmmm, I for one can't think of any," Yohio said wryly. The brave woman's sacrifice had given him the courage to speak out, at least to his fellow contestants, anyway.  
"Tommy, you can't really support this dictatorship surely?" Robin asked.  
"I value my life," Tommy replied, "And if you do the same then you''ll cut out this nonsense and won't say another single bad word about our dear leader Björkman."  
He was right to be scared of speaking out. People who speak out against Björkman usually disappear very quickly. Sarah Dawn Finer, annual comedian at the Melodifestivalen contest, was absent this year. And everyone knew the reason why. In one of her comedy sketches in the first semi final of MF she had included a parody sketch of Björkman, ridiculing his regime and calling his robots 'tin cans'. The next day her house was raided by Björkman's robot army, and she was taken away. The official line from the regime is that she had been taken away to a so-called 're-education camp', but no one had seen her in weeks. People who supported the Swedish resistance against Björkman walked around Sweden and glued photographs of Finer over the many pictures of Emperor Björkman that covered the buildings, and publicly played recordings of her comedy sketch against the self-proclaimed emperor. Björkman was furious, even more so when Finer's supporters decided to hold a mass rally in her support. A mass gathering of any kind had not even been attempted since Björkman took power. But the Swedish public were growing restless, secret arrests and disappearances increasing, fuelling anger towards the new leader. The people at the rally angrily tore down posters of Björkman, shouted anti-emperor slogans and even pulled down a statue of Björkman that had been placed in the center of Stockholm. The emperor saw he needed to act before his power base crumbled. He ordered his robots to surround the protesters. The international world watched and waited as they saw the robots surround the protestors. Björkman gave the order to fire into the crowd and to spare no one. It was a massacre. The outside world was shocked, firing on unarmed protestors? Even for Björkman this was too much. A mass event of it's kind was never organised again, as the Swedes became too scared to speak out. This was just before Björkman introduced the curfew, the night before the second semi final of Melodifestivalen.  
"Only a fool would denounce Björkman," Tommy said, remembering what had happened at the rally, "How can anyone be so stupid?"  
"How dare you," Robin said, "She was a brave patriot who stood alone against tyranny, she was not 'stupid' as you put it."  
"She was indeed stupid," Tommy said, "How could anyone risk their life like that for their ideals!?"  
"Much better to be a subservient lap dog, right Tommy?" Robin said.  
"Tommy," Loreen said, "She had conviction, something a coward such as yourself wouldn't understand."  
"But we can't do anything against him," Claes said, "It's better to just do what he says. If everyone just did what he told them to then no one would get hurt."  
"Yes," Mats said, "He's right, there's nothing we can do, we might as well submit to him and keep ourselves safe at least."  
"A very naive idea," Ralf said, "And if everyone stood up to him then Björkman would be overthrown in days. Alas, guys like Ravaillacz exist who would rather bow down to tyranny."  
"Oh please!" Tommy said, rolling his eyes, "You're not exactly involved in the resistance yourself! You talk a big game back here, but when we all get on that stage you'll be saying the same as the rest of us, so don't give me that crap!"  
"We will," Ralf said, "We will, from now on we'll resist Björkman. Today has shown me a lot about myself, I'm ashamed about the cowardly way I acted before. And so should you! From on, things will be different."  
"No they won't, it's all talk with you," Tommy said, "It's all talk and no action."  
"We are all guilty of not acting in the past," said David Lindgren, "Of seeing things and doing nothing. But I promise that in the future I will try my hardest to resist the regime, even in the smallest ways possible."  
"We could all be doing a little more against the empire," Louise smiled. Her song 'Only the dead fish follow the stream', was actually a thinly veiled protest song against the Björkman regime, but Björkman himself hadn't realised it.  
"Oh," Ulrik said, "Time for me to go! I'll be doing my song soon!"  
And with that he left the green room. So now the songs were finally being performed, and the participants noticed a peculiar thing after each one. The audience wouldn't stop clapping for a very long time. Not wanting to be seen as 'unpatriotic' to the new Empire by being the first to stop clapping, the audience clapped for a whole 10 minutes after Ulrik's song, the first song of the night. A sign had to be flashed on the TV screens around the arena which read 'Stop clapping now', to stop the neverending applause. This procedure was repeated after every song of the night.  
After all the songs had been performed, they got straight to the televoting. It would take a very long time for all of the votes to be counted, as Emperor Björkman had introduced a new law which states that all landline telephones had to cast at least one vote for one act in each of the semi finals and the final, to prove they were watching the show and not breaking the curfew. There was also a law stating that if Björkman didn't like the outcome of a public vote that he could change it. It was rumoured that he had changed all the semi-final results in this way.  
Loreen walked out onto the stage and sang a special version of Euphoria as the interval act to celebrate Sweden's win. But everyone knew it was a hollow victory, Sweden hadn't really won the contest, Björkman had just forced the result. Many countries expected him to do the same again at Eurovision this year. And so Loreen remembered, and everyone remembered, how Björkman forced Sweden's 2012 victory at gunpoint.  
\---  
The finalists sat in the green room as the announcers read out both the results of the foreign juries and the televoting. People across Sweden hoped that when Anke read out the votes for the German jury she would make a comment on Björkman's regime, after all, she had commented on Azerbaijan when she read out the votes at Baku 2012. But she was silent on the issue. Probably under strict orders from the German government. After all, Germany was in no position to intervene in Swedish affairs, especially after they had nearly been bankrupted by their involvement in the Belgian Civil War.  
And so the votes were countered and verified. No one could be sure whether or not Björkman had interfered with the voting. Overall, Robin won, but only with the help of the juries, Yohio won the most televotes.  
"Surely it would be more democratic to let the winner of the televotes go to the Eurovision," Louise said, "I never saw the point of juries anyway, to be honest."  
"Democratic?" Ulrik said, "You do realise that you're in 'Björkman's Empire', don't you? People aren't even calling us Sweden anymore!"  
"Rigged, clearly rigged and rigged again," Yohio muttered.  
"Well," Robin said, "If it makes you feel any better. But you still lost to me."  
"No, it's been rigged by Björkman, he's rigged the jury, don't you see!?"  
"Björkman doesn't have time to rig the contest against you Yohio," Loreen said, "He's far too busy out murdering people."  
"Didn't I tell you guys before about badmouthing Björkman?" Tommy yelled, "Cut it out!"  
"Why?" Ralf taunted, "What you gonna do, tell on us?"  
"No..." Tommy said, "But if you're not more careful, we'll all be in the deep end."  
"We don't care anymore Tommy," Loreen said,  
"That's why you guys came last, by the way, Ravaillacz," Robin said, "People finally saw you for the cowards that you really are."  
"Yes " Loreen said, "Too cowardly to stand up for this country. There are more important things then your own lives, things that are worth standing up for."  
"Like what?" Claes said.  
"Like nothing Claes," Tommy said, "What a stupid thing to say Loreen, you really are a stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
"Sometimes being brave is a lot like being stupid," Yohio said, "Except that bravery is for a noble cause, and If standing up to Björkman makes us all 'stupid' then so be it.  
"Well said Yohio," Loreen clapped.  
"The Swedish dream of democracy is over now," Tommy said, "We will never again achieve what we once had. You might as well all accept that now."  
"Now now children," Louise said, "All this arguing is getting us nowhere."  
"Yeah, come on you guys," Robin said, "We've got to go on stage to celebrate my victory, let's not make them think anything suspicious is going on."  
And so all the finalists walked out and stood on the stage. Loreen went to collect her trophy from last year and gave it to Robin. She looked across from the stage and saw no robots looking back at her. There were just people who had come from all over Sweden to see the contest live. Or had they been forced to come by Björkman?  
"Thank you everyone," Robin said tearfully, "Thank you, to the juries, to everyone who voted, to all my fans, thank you!"  
People were waving Swedish flags. Suddenly, people started to chant 'Björkman out! Björkman out!' Loreen smiled, she was, after all, the only Eurovision contestant who had stood up for rights in Azerbaijan back in 2012. But Sweden was different, after all, Azerbaijan was utopia compared to Sweden nowadays. It was much harder stand up to Björkman. But seeing the old woman's bravery had given the Melodifestivalen entrants newfound courage. Well, mostly, anyway.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Tommy yelled, "What if Björkman shows up!?"  
"We don't care anymore, it's us against him," Yohio said, before jumping around and shouting, "We support you guys! Björkman out! Björkman out!"  
The Swedish national anthem rang out from the crowd. It was a song that had been banned by Björkman, who had then made his own Eurovision song the official national anthem of Sweden. A good feeling filled the air, almost as good as when Sweden had been a free nation. This was it. They were standing up to the dictator.  
Suddenly, the door by the stage dramatically opened, coldness coming in from outside. It was Björkman, standing there with some of his robots. He had been alerted by the live broadcast of the show that revolutionary actions were unfolding during the contest. Everyone fell silent as Björkman entered the room. The robots quickly followed. Leaves blew around in a whirlwind as the audience cowered in their seats. Everyone could tell that Björkman was most displeased. And they all knew the penalty for so-called 'revolutionary actions'.  
Ravaillacz ran over to Björkman and knelt down before him, flinging themselves at his feet. Loreen looked on in disgust, so this is what Sweden has been reduced to.  
"Björkman," Tommy said, "We're so glad to see you!"  
"Master!" Johan said, "You have returned!"  
"Yes my loyal subjects, this is where you belong, at my feet," but then Björkman screamed, "And someone tell me what is going on here immediately! It looks like traitorous activity to me!"  
"We're standing up to you," Yohio said, "We have seen your true colours and are going to tear down your regime!"  
"Yohio no, what are you saying!" Tommy yelled.  
Björkman was livid.  
"How dare you Yohio," Björkman seethed, "And to think I gave you a place in my prestigious contest, ungrateful little rat! Robots, shoot him!"  
"No!" Robin yelled as he ran in between the robots and Björkman, "Don't do it!"  
"Robin?" Björkman said, "You dare to defy me?"  
"Oh yes, I dare," Robin said, "You've caused nothing but misery for this country."  
"And to think I chose you to win the Eurovision!" Björkman sighed, "It's all this lot, the other entrants putting poisonous ideas into your head. Oh yes, Loreen, I had the green room rigged with microphones. I've been hearing just exactly what you've all been saying about me. It made for very interesting listening."  
Loreen gasped.  
"Everything..." she said, "Everything I said was the truth. It's what everyone here in Sweden thinks about you but are too scared to say. You, Björkman, are a monster."  
"You know what's funny," Björkman laughed, "I know that's what everyone thinks, and I don't care! Robin, as the winner you will come with me immediately."  
"No..." Robin whispered.  
Björkman sighed.  
"Well, suit yourself, I'll just force you to come with me. I've become aware of revolutionary ideas becoming entangled in the Melodifestivalen, and so as a precaution," Björkman turned to his robots, "I order you to shoot all the finalists, except for Robin of course. You're coming with me."  
"What, no!" Robin yelled.  
"What's your problem, Robin, I said except for you," Björkman laughed, "Oh, don't tell me you care about these people!"  
"We've been your loyal servants!" Claes said.  
"I don't care Ravaillacz," Björkman said, "You're becoming a nuisance. I know you don't really support my Empire."  
"We do!" Tommy yelled, "We do! Please Emperor, reconsider!"  
It was at that moment that Robin ran up to Björkman and pulled the car keys from his pocket.  
"Follow me guys!" Robin said, running back into the green room and through the fire door that lead outside.  
"Robin you get back here right now!" Björkman yelled, "I said I'd forgive you! Sweden needs you!"  
Björkman looked around at his robots, just standing there doing nothing.  
"Well?!" Björkman yelled, "Don't just stand there! Go after them!"  
And so the finalists ran into the car park at the back of the the Friends Arena. A giant black lorry was there, taking up five car park spaces.  
"How inconsiderate," Yohio muttered.  
"Well guys, hop in," Robin said as he jumped into the drivers seat. Loreen got into the passenger seat and everyone else went into the back of the lorry. It was a huge, empty space. This lorry was the one that Björkman used to ferry his robots around the country, and was the biggest of its kind in Sweden.  
"I hate to say I told you so, but, I told you so," Tommy said.  
"Ravaillacz," Robin said, "Get out. Now."  
"Wha?" Tommy yelled, "Why?! That's not fair!"  
"Please please please," Claes said, "Björkman's nuts he's gonna shoot everyone!"  
Robin sighed.  
"Apart from me, it seems," Robin said, "Fine, stay, but no more complaining, you guys got that?"  
"We most certainly have," Tommy said, "Thanks Robin."  
And so Robin started the truck and drove off.  
"The only positive thing about the Melodifestivalen curfew is that the whole of Sweden was watching when we stood up to that tyrant," Loreen said, looking out of the windows of the truck.  
"Yes," said Anton, "Now everyone knows how we truly feel."  
"And how exactly is that, Anton?!" Tommy said, "If we'd just obeyed Björkman in the first place, then none of this would of happened, we'd be safe and-"  
"Tommy, remember what I said now," Robin said, interrupting him.  
"Yes yes, of course. Sorry."  
"So, where are we going to go exactly?" Ulrik asked.  
"We're going to try and get into neutral Norway," Robin said, "Probably the safest option for us at the moment."  
"Wait a second," Ulrik said, suddenly worried, "Where's State of Drama?!"  
Everyone fell silent. Had they been left behind?  
\---  
State of Drama were still standing in the car park. They had watched helplessly as the truck drove off without them. In all the panic, they had been left behind, forgotten about.  
"I can't believe this!" Stefan yelled, "How dare they!"  
"We've gotta get out of here quick," Emil said, "Come on guys, we don't need them, let's go. And be quiet, you don't want Björkman to hear us."  
At that moment, a lone robot flew out of the building and saw them walking away from the car park and into the nearby field.  
"Oh dear, what do we have here," the robot said, as it flew out in front of them.  
"N-nothing," said Emil, "Let us go, we weren't part of this."  
"You're trying to escape, but too late."  
""But we haven't done anything wrong!" Sebastian yelled.  
"You were part of the revolution tonight, that's what you did wrong. Björkman's to bring all your little friends back too and bring them to justice," the robot laughed, "Pity you all won't be around to see it."  
And with that the robot shot five lazer beams in quick succession, hitting all five of them.  
"Long live the Björkman Empire!" the robot shouted into the night, as State of Drama fell to the ground. It was just another in a long line of killings as a result of the regime. Björkman's dark legacy hung over the city.  
\---  
"I mean, they probably got away," Robin said, "We all did! Chances are they're a long way away from the stadium by now."  
Yohio sat in the back of the large truck, looking at the empty seats around him. He had a chance to reflect on the days events.  
"What do you guys think Björkman is doing now," he said, and then added sadly, "I hope he didn't attack the crowd."  
"With the whole of Sweden watching?" Tommy asked, "He wouldn't dare! Would he?"  
"He wanted to shoot all of us," Anton said.  
"He's fired on civilians before," Louise said, "He'd do it again... there's no level he wouldn't stoop to. He really is low."  
"And what about the semi-finalists?" Ulrik said, "They'll still be there..."  
The people which handn't qualified for the final of MF had been waiting in a separate green room to them. There was going to be a reprise at the end of the show of all the songs that didn't quite make it.  
"We're just going to have to hope," Louise said, "That they made it out of there."  
\---  
But they hadn't. They were still all sitting in the opposite green room, Björkman's robots stopping them from leaving. Björkman had realised the semi-finalists would make an excellent bargaining chip to force Robin to come back and perform in the Eurovision final.  
\---  
The lorry still trundled down the road. They were surprised and relieved that they hadn't come across any robots yet. It was at that moment they saw a strange building in the distance, standing on the hillside. Known colloquially in Sweden as 'Björkman's Gulag', and officially known as 'the re-education camp', it was the prison were Björkman supposedly kept his political prisoners. It was a strong symbol of Björkman's terror.  
"Hey," Loreen said, "Isn't that..."  
"Yup," Robin answered, "It's Björkman's Gulag."  
"Doesn't look like there's any robots guarding the building at the moment," Yohio said, "We should go inside as see if we can free the political prisoners..."  
"What are you crazy?" Tommy yelled, "We'll be all over the news by now! We need to get out of here right now!"  
"I'm the one driving Tommy," Robin said, "So you'll follow my god damn rules! We're going to get those prisoners out of there!"  
The truck pulled up in front of the building.  
"Be quick guys, and be careful," Robin said, "If there's anyone inside the prison that we can let go then we'll get them out of there! Obviously everyone can't go, so, who wants to go?"  
"Ok," Loreen said, "I'll do it!"  
"I'll do it too, I guess," Yohio said, as everyone else was silent.  
"Excellent, me, Loreen and Yohio are going to go into the prison, if any of Björkman's robots show up and enter the building, sound the horn on the truck, ok?"  
"Sure thing! We'll look out for you," Ulrik said as the three of them got out of the truck and looked up at the giant building in front of them. Barbed wire covered the roof.  
\---  
And so the three of them walked into the cold, dark building. Cobwebs hung on the walls as flies flew around them. But they couldn't find anyone. The entire building was empty. Cell after cell was empty. No one was there. There had never been anyone there. Björkman's gulag system was a sham.  
"No one's here! Are we... too late?" Yohio asked.  
"No," Loreen answered, "There were never any political prisoners here in the first place..."  
Robin looked at the empty jail cells. He realised then that Björkman's jail was a set up.  
"There weren't, this jail is a fake, Björkman most likely just shoots political prisoners first," he said, "This prison is probably a trap to lure in other political dissidents..."  
The three of them fell silent, they realised they had walked into a trap.  
Suddenly, the horn on the lorry started beeping. Robots had been spotted nearby.  
"For goodness sake!" Ulrik yelled, sounding the horn again and again, "Get back here now!"  
"This is a terrible idea!" Tommy yelled, trying to pull Ulrik away from the horn, "You're just drawing attention to us!"  
"That's the whole point silly," Louise said, "We're drawing attention away from them so that they can escape."  
The robot turned and looked at the truck for a few seconds, before entering the building.  
"It's inside!" Anton yelled, but, strangely, the robot glided back out of the building shortly after entering.  
Inside Björkman's Gulag, the three contestants could hear the horn on the truck sounding.  
"There must be robots somewhere nearby," Yohio said, shocked.  
"We've get to get out of here quick!" Robin yelled, "Where's the exit?! Does anyone remember where the exit is?"  
The three of them scrambled around for a little while before spotting the exit.  
"There's the doorway!" Loreen said, pointing to the light at the end of the corridor, as the three of them raced towards it.  
\---  
From the truck, the contestants could see one of Björkman's robots, slowly gliding around the building. It was going towards the windows, peering in.  
"They're not going to make it out..." Anton said, "It'll find them."  
"Hey," Tommy said, "Don't look at me, I told them not to do it."  
"Coward," said David Lindgren, "You really are a total coward, you know that?"  
"Of course," Tommy replied, "That's why you're cowardly waiting back here with me while those three take all the risks, am I right?"  
Ulrik was watching the window.  
"Phew," he said, relieved, "The robot's gone round to the back of the building. They'll be fine if they make it back here quickly, I'm sure of it."  
\---  
"Well, we're outside!" Robin said as the three of them walked out of the building. But they could hear a strange buzzing sound behind them.  
"No, we're too late..." Yohio whispered, as he turned around and came face to face with one of Björkman's robots.  
"You should not be here," the robot stated coldly, "This is a forbidden zone."  
"We... we know..." Robin said, "We're sorry. We won't do it again, we promise!"  
The robot ignored him.  
"The penalty for trespassing is death!" the robot boomed, so loud that they could hear it all the way from the lorry.  
"No," Ralf whispered, "This can't be happening..."  
It was at this point that David Lindgren stood up, opened the back door of the lorry and walked out.  
"The hell are you doing?!" Claes yelled.  
"They're more important to the revolution than I am," David said, "I'm going to go rescue them..."  
And with that he ran off, into the path of the robot.  
"No!" Tommy yelled, "You idiot! Get back here!"  
The robot turned from Robin and looked at the lone Swede running towards him.  
"Run! Run you three, run!" David yelled as he ran up to the robot and started punching it.  
"No!" Loreen yelled, as Robin and Yohio dragged her away with them.  
"We're going to make it!" Yohio screamed as the three of them jumped back into the truck.  
David was still standing by the robot.  
"Well?" he said, "What are you going to do?!"  
"Ignorant fool," the robot said, as it pulled out its gun and shot him. They heard the bang all the way from the truck. The sacrifice had stunned the remaining contestants. He had given his life for a truly noble cause.  
"No!" Loreen yelled, as Robin fired the ignition and drove off.  
"We can't just leave him!" Yohio shouted.  
"His sacrifice meant we could get back here," Robin said, "There's nothing we can do for him, they've already shot him and we have no chance against Björkman's robots."  
Sad, but true, there was nothing they could do. Björkman's robots were seemingly unstoppable.  
"When the revolution comes," Loreen said, "I'll make sure people remember him. We all will. They'll remember all the people who have gave their lives fighting for freedom."  
"We've lost too much today already," Robin said, "We need to make sure this never happens again."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," Tommy muttered.  
"We won't," Loreen said, "We're going get rid of that dictator, I promise you that."  
The lorry continued down the road, no one else was in sight, The curfew was still in effect.  
"Björkman must have extended the curfew on account of our leaving," Louise said.  
"We've got to be close to the border by now," Ulrik said, "Just where are we?"  
"I think we are," Robin replied, "I think that's the border to Norway in the distance."  
As they got closer, they could also see the beginnings of a wall emerging at the border. It seemed that Björkman wanted his very own version of the Berlin Wall around Sweden, keeping everyone inside. They also saw some robots flying in the distance.  
"Don't let them see us," Yohio whispered, but the robots seemed oblivious to their presence.  
They could see a sign in the distance, the best thing that any of them had seen in a long while.  
"Look, look at the sign!" Robin screamed as he pointed to the sign which read 'Welcome to Norway.'  
And it truly was a wonderful welcome. They had successfully crossed the border into neutral Norway.  
"We made it!" Loreen smiled.  
However, the warm welcome didn't last long. Suddenly, Norwegian citizens ran out at them, carrying shovels and pitchforks, and began bashing the truck and yelling at them.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Tommy yelled, "Why are we being attacked?!"  
"Uh oh," Yohio said, "Looks like they think we're Björkman..."  
"We're not with Björkman!" Robin yelled out, "We're on your side!"  
Of course, the lorry, a special type only made for Björkman, had been mistaken for one of Björkman's vehicles. On the front was the triangle inside a circle that was the Björkman emblem. The Norwegians had assumed the worst; they thought they were being invaded by Sweden and had set a mob onto the lorry in response. The lorry door was being forced open by the mob.  
"Guys stop!" Tommy yelled, "We're with you! We're the good guys!"  
"Well, maybe not you, Tommy," Yohio said, "But we're the good guys, come on Norway, stop it! We're your friends!"  
It was as if the Norwegians couldn't quite hear them over the loud frenzy of the mob. The back door of the lorry was being prised open even more, until it finally came open.  
"Hey what the hell?!" Sean yelled as he was dragged out by the crowd. Someone pulled out a revolver and fired a shot. It was too late by the time the Norwegians had realised their mistake. The mob stopped immediately and looked down in shame, but it was too late for Sean who was just another in a long line of those who had lost their lives in the fight against the Björkman Empire.  
"You idiots!" Robin yelled, "Look what you've gone and done!"  
The lorry was completely trashed. The other contestants were lucky that they had survived the mob. The mob themselves quickly dispersed as soon as they realised their error, not wanting to be prosecuted for their crime.  
\---  
The Norwegian government had given them all asylum, on the condition that none of them speak about it or make any derogatory comments publicly about the Björkman regime. Norway, while wanting to help the Swedes, didn't want to anger Björkman. As temporary accomodation, the Norwegian government had put them in an unused hotel. The Norwegians were giving them the best of everything, probably as an apology for the violent mob attack they were subjected to. They were all sitting in the lobby, discussing how the revolution would work. Ravaillacz were the only ones who recognised that it was all purely fantasy, there was nothing that they or anyone could do against the Björkman regime, but they participated nonetheless. There was nothing else to do all day. The return of the internet was, however, welcomed. They could at last see what the world was saying about Sweden. None of them had checked the internet today, however, if they had they would have found out that their adventure was not over. Not quite yet, anyay.  
They then heard a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it," Robin said, who opened the door to find a girl waiting outside. She came into the room, sadly, as if she had a bad message to tell them.  
It was Margaret Berger, already chosen as the Norwegan Eurovision entrant. Now having seen what Björkman was really like, she was seriously reconsidering her position as an entrant in the contest.  
"Hello guys," she said, "The name's Margaret, and I've got a special message for you from the Norwegian government."  
"Oh, Margaret!" Yohio said, "Why hello there!"  
"Yes, hello. I've been told to tell you to switch on your TV. There's something we think you need to see."  
"Uh... ok," Tommy said.  
"I'm so sorry," she said, as if she knew something terrible, and then walked off.  
"What was that about?!" Robin asked.  
"Well, let's find out," Yohio said as he grabbed the TV remote and switched it on. The Norwegian news was on the TV, and what was happening shocked them. It showed Björkman sitting in the green room with the semi-finalists of Melodifestivalen, robots all around them. The robots were pointing their guns at the entrants. Björkman had been making demands to the Norwegian government. They either send Robin back, or the semi-finalists would all be killed. The threat was very real, they all knew how unstable Björkman was, and how he'd resort to anything, even a massacre, if it meant him getting his own way.  
"I'm going to have to go back..." Robin said, nearly crying as the film was shown again and again on the TV.  
"What? Are you crazy?" Tommy said, "Go back there?!"  
"It's my decision, not yours," Robin said, "And I have to... I've got to go."  
"What about the resistance?" Yohio asked.  
"I'll be in a better position to take down Björkman's regime once inside Sweden,' Robin smiled, "Don't worry, I haven't given up on the resistance."  
"You listen to me right now," Tommy said, "He'll kill you, you'd be crazy to go back there."  
"Tommy's right, Robin," Claes said, "Stay here."  
"Don't listen to them, Robin," Loreen said, "You do what you want to do."  
"It's not what I want to do," Robin said, "It's what I have to do! How could I ever live with myself if Björkman shot them all, because of me?! I can stop this, even if it means I have to pay the price."  
And with that Robin walked out of the hotel, and made his way to the Swedish embassy. However much he didn't want to return to the dictatorship state, people's lives hung in the balance. He had to go back.  
"I'm here," Robin said, "I assume you're looking for me."  
"Ah yes," the receptionist smiled, "I'll call Björkman, he was waiting for you to show up." She pressed a button on the desk. "Ah yes, Emperor Björkman? He's here."  
And with that, a robot appeared in the corner of the room.  
"Well," Robin said, "I'm ready. Come and take me."  
The robot slowly glided towards Robin, and grabbed him, teleporting them both back to Sweden, the very place he had fought so hard to escape. They materialised in a room that Robin recognised well. The King's palace. When Björkman had taken over Sweden, he overthrew and murdered the Swedish royal family, as well as anyone else who stood in his way. Now Björkman lived in the royal palace, surrounding himself with the jewels the royals used to own. Björkman was looking a TV screen on his desk.  
"Well Björkman," Robin said, "I'm here. Let the semi-finalists go. I've done what you asked."  
"Come here Robin," Björkman ignored him and pointed to a TV sitting on his desk, "Come here, take a look at the semi-finalists, or, as I like to call them,'losers'."  
Robin looked at the screen and saw the semi-finalists sitting in the green room, and each and every one of them had one of Björkman's robots pointing their built in guns to their heads. Some of them were crying, others begging to be let go. It made Robin sick, Björkman pretends that he loves Melodifestivalen, and yet this is what he does to it's entrants?  
"Ok," Robin said, trying to stay calm as he looked at the TV screen where the robots were still holding the semi finalists hostage, "Well, I'm back now so let them go."  
"Ah but you see, you've been very naughty Robin, very naughty indeed. You have to be taught a lesson."  
Robin realised what he meant; no... surely he wouldn't shoot them anyway... would he?  
"Then you will give that lesson to me, I'm the one who should be punished. Please, leave them alone, let them go!"  
"And what if I say no?"  
"Please, shoot me if you have to, but leave them alone! They haven't done anything!"  
"Funny," Björkman laughed, "You can't stop me no matter how much you try, you see Robin, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I've had them all shot already, this is just a video recording."  
"No..." Robin yelled, "No, you're lying!"  
"You see Robin, I got very tired of waiting for you after the final of Melodifestivalen, so very, very tired. Me and my robots, well, we just got a little trigger happy... sure was fun shooting them though. It was a real massacre."  
"Please Björkman, you've made your point... you really scared me, I've learned my lesson, now let them go!"  
"I already told you, or are you as deaf as you are stupid," Björkman hissed, "There's nothing to let go, they're already dead."  
Björkman then turned to the TV screen.  
"Ah," he laughed, "I do believe we're coming up to my favourite part! The shooting scene!"  
On the TV, Björkman stepped into the room.  
"We've waited long enough," Björkman said, "Time to teach the revolutionaries a lesson they'll never forget! Robots, shoot them!"  
The robots fired their laser beams at the contestants. Robin watched in horror as the Swedes fell down like dominos, then Björkman switched the video off, laughing.  
"How... why..." Robin began.  
"Can't believe you fell for that old load of rubbish back at MF, Robin," Björkman laughed again, "Oh Robin, Sweden needs you! I'll forgive you, Robin! Yeah, right."  
"How could you do that to them!?" Robin screamed.  
"Oh please Robin, they were expendable! How much do you think the world really needs 'Cookies 'N Beanz'? Army of Lovers? Sweden doesn't need them! Sweden needs more people like me! I've done Sweden a huge favour tonight! I've done the whole world a huge favour!"  
"You're pure evil!" Robin screamed, "How could you?!"  
Suddenly, two robots walked through the open door and grabbed Robin.  
"Wha-?"  
"Robin Stjernberg, I am arresting you on suspicion of treason," Björkman smirked, "Your revolutionary acts have come to an end once and for all."  
"There's other people who will take my place," Robin snarled, "Other people to fufil the revolution and take you down!"  
"So misguided!" Björkman laughed, "They really did a number on you, didn't they?"  
"Don't think we'll ever forget what you did here tonight. You, Christer Björkman, are a tyrant and a war criminal. Sweden will never forgive you for this."  
"Now now now," Björkman was clearly enjoying himself, "That's not the kind of talk our future Eurovision entrant should be giving, is it? Certainly not, but don't worry, I'll fix that. You'll be a good little pet for me."  
"I'll never do anything for you!"  
"Oh, yes you will, Robin. You'll be mine soon enough," Björkman said, "We'll fix your poisoned mind. I'll re-educate you, you'll be a good little servant by the time I'm through with you."  
"I will never be subservient to you! You're a monster!"  
"That's what they all say at first," Björkman smiled, "That's what they all say, but you just wait until May..."  
"I'll never do anything for you after what I've just seen. You're irredeemable."  
"Suit yourself," Björkman said, "You'll see, in time. Now then, I just need to go and fetch Loreen and then my little party is complete..."  
"No!" Robin yelled, "You leave her alone!"  
"I can't leave her alone, as last year's winner she has to be at this year's Eurovision."  
"She didn't really win, even she knows that-"  
"Silence! Fool! I will get her. Now, robots, take Robin away to jail, where he belongs!"  
And so Robin was dragged off, to be the only prisoner at Björkman's Gulag.  
\---  
Robin was dragged to his cell by one of Björkman's robots. The cell door slammed shut behind him.  
"Prisoner #1," the robot said, "You are in jail, for crimes against Björkman and the Empire."  
Prisoner #1. Robin shuddered, he really was the first prisoner that Björkman had ever taken. It was then that he realised Björkman takes no prisoners. He was the rare exception to the rule.  
\---  
The next day the video of Björkman's robots shooting the semi-finalists was leaked to the media. It was Björkman himself who did the leaking, wanting to show the rest of the world what would happen to them if they messed with him or his empire. In Norway, the finalists in the hotel watched on in shock. Everyone was horrified. Björkman had really outdone himself this time. The world was sickened yet again by the actions of the despotic dictator.  
"He shot them?!" Loreen screamed, "He shot them!?!?!"  
"Oh my god," Yohio yelled, "Why?!?! Why do this?!?"  
Some of them started screaming, crying. It was truly awful. They knew Björkman was bad, but none of them had expected this.  
"I... I need to go outside for a moment," Loreen sobbed.  
"I'll come with you," Louise said, "I think I need to get out of here for a bit too."  
"Thanks," Loreen whispered as the two of them went outside.  
And so the two of them stood outside the hotel. Birds were singing in the trees, flowers sprouting from the ground, but it was not a happy day. They hadn't truly been happy since the day Björkman took over Sweden and transformed it from a peace loving liberal society into a violent military dictatorship, virtually overnight.  
"I can't believe he shot the semi finalists!" Loreen screamed, "How could he?!"  
"He's pure evil," Louise said sadly, "Only a monster would do something like this."  
"And now we don't know where Robin is," Loreen yelled, "Björkman's probably had him shot too!"  
"Ah," came a robotic voice from behind them, taking them both by surprise, "Loreen, just the one I've been waiting for. Björkman wants to have a word with you..."  
Somehow, a robot had teleported behind them with neither of them realising it. The robot flew out and grabbed Loreen.  
"No!" Louise yelled, as the robot teleported away, "Let her go!"  
\---  
Louise ran back into the hotel.  
"A robot has kidnapped Loreen!!!" she yelled.  
"What?!" Yohio shouted, "How?!"  
"A robot came and teleported her away, oh god, she's probably back in Björkman's Empire now..."  
"This is horrible news," Ulrik said, "Just when I thought he couldn't sink any lower."  
"Well, this just shows that we all need to be more careful," Tommy said.  
"You only think about yourself, don't you?" Yohio said, annoyed, "What about Loreen? How are we going to get her back?"  
"We can't," Anton said.  
"It's hopeless," Ralf said, looking down at the floor, "We'll probably never get Loreen back now..."  
\---  
Loreen appeared with the robot, in the very same room of the royal palace that Robin had done. Björkman laughed.  
"Let go of me right now!" Loreen yelled, "Get off me!"  
"Oh Loreen, little Loreen," Björkman grinned, "You know it's hopeless, why do you still fight?"  
"It's not hopeless! You've shown your true colours to the whole world. And the world will never forgive you for what you've done! You truly are evil! Pure evil!" Loreen kicked at the robot that was holding her.  
"Tut tut Loreen," Björkman said, "You always were such a stickler for outdated concepts... 'democracy', 'liberty', 'rights'. What have the people of Sweden done to deserve such kindness? Nothing, that's what. Humanity was made to be ruled! Too bad you don't understand. And such a pretty voice you have too, what a waste it is going to someone like you. Such a shame."  
"Sweden will be free one day," Loreen yelled, "Sweden will be free when we get rid of you!"  
"Boring," Björkman laughed, "Now then, we're going to teach you to be a good little singer and only answer when spoken too. No opinions, none of that revolution rubbish, you're going to sing in the Eurovision final, and I'm going to make you do it."  
"I'll never-" Loreen began, before the robot started to pull her away.  
"Yes yes, that's it, goodbye my little songbird," Björkman grinned, "You'll be a good little canary soon, and sing only for me. I'll make sure of that."  
\---  
"Prisoner #2," the robot said, tossing Loreen into Robin's jail cell, "You are in jail, for crimes against Björkman and the Empire."  
"Loreen?!" Robin yelled in shock as the door slammed.  
"Robin!" Loreen yelled, "You're alive!"  
"Y-yeah," Robin said, "Some others haven't been so lucky..."  
"We know about that, he shot the semi-finalists! We couldn't believe it! Oh god, and we thought Björkman had shot you too," Loreen went over and hugged Robin.  
"I thought he would for a moment too. Loreen we've got to do something. Sweden can't go on like this."  
"The world won't be at peace until Björkman is removed," Loreen said, "We will all play our part, come May, in taking down this brutal and ridiculous regime."  
"We have to," Robin said, "We have to make him pay for what he's done to this country."  
\---  
The Melodifestivalen Revolution, as it came to be known, while great news for the rest of the world, made Björkman furious. It was the second time his rule had been seriously threatened in the last few months, and opponents of his regime began to become more vocal. Martin had escaped from the semi-final massacre and told the world about what he had seen. Norway was disgusted, a country that was once their greatest ally was now a shell of its former self. Other countries began to voice their concerns about Björkman's nuclear programme, aimed at making the already existing nuclear bombs have a larger blast radius. The United Kingdom was looking at introducing a 'strike-first' policy, where they would launch a pre-emptitive strike at the Swedish Empire, but they had worked out that there was no way to destroy all of Sweden's nukes before they themselves were nuked. The policy was abandonded. Björkman's Empire could be wiped out but the country doing the wiping would too be wiped out. Of course, no country was willing to make the sacrifice. And so Björkman's Empire stayed, growing more and more powerful everyday, and there seemed to be nothing anyone could do to stop it.  
From their jail cell in Stockholm there wasn't a lot Loreen and Robin could do. They could talk about revolution, but it remained a pure fantasy. And yet, it was this hope that the whole world, even in it's darkest hour, clung to. No matter how ridiculous, no matter how silly it seemed, people could still hope for a better future. In a world with the constant looming threat of nuclear war, that hope never faded.  
The End.


End file.
